Bhutan (Jigme Dorji Wangchuck)
Bhutan led by Jigme Dorji Wangchuck is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Sukritact and Tarcisio. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Bhutan Bhutan, officially the Kingdom of Bhutan, is a landlocked country in South Asia at the eastern end of the Himalayas. It is bordered to the north by Tibet (China), and to the south, east, and west by India. Bhutan existed as a patchwork of minor warring fiefs until the early 17th century. At that time the lama and military leader Ngawang Namgyal, the first Zhabdrung Rinpoche, who was fleeing religious persecution in Tibet, unified the area and cultivated a distinct Bhutanese identity. In the early 20th century, Bhutan came into contact with the British Empire and retained strong bilateral relations with India upon its independence. In 2006, based on a global survey, Business Week rated Bhutan the happiest country in Asia and the eighth-happiest in the world. Jigme Dorji Wangchuck Jigme Dorji Wangchuck was the Third Druk Gyalpo, or Dragon King, of Bhutan. He began to open Bhutan to the outside world, began modernization, and took the first steps toward democratization. Dawn of Man "Blessed by the Triple Gem, Jigme Dorji Wangchuck, Dragon King of Bhutan, your people bow to you! Unique among states, Bhutan has grown in relative isolation to the outside world, developing a culture and dual system of religious-secular government that has lasted for centuries. As her third King, you initiated Bhutan's path to modernization, carefully built upon the tenets of Buddhism which had given birth to your nation. Along this path, Bhutan would be opened to the outside world, and the ways of her unique people would continue into the 21st century. O' great Druk Dyalpo; great pillar of government and faith, the sun gleams across the mountaintops that have secured your land's independence for centuries. Can you uphold this independence and the unique place of Bhutan among nations? Can you cultivate a culture devout and content to the ways of her ancient faith? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Happiness to you. Welcome to Bhutan - the land of the Thunder Dragon. I trust you have with peace in mind." Defeat: "You will not be punished for this violence. This violence will punish you." Unique Attributes Strategy Bhutan's UA is Dharma and Bureaucracy. Social policies will convert your cities to the religion you are currently following upon adoption. Citizens already following your religion provide faith at this time. The Tulku, which replaces the Great Prophet, can have an ability, when expended, provides Culture, Golden Age points, or Tourism after founding a religion. The Dzong gives off 1 Defense per follower and unlike the Castle that it replaces, it is unlocked at Theology and requires a shrine instead of walls. You could use the Tulku to try and give you a Culture boost, Golden Age, or Tourism for a Culture Victory. However, relying on this alone isn't good. The better route to go is Domination of all things. The Dzong is best at defense and when your people are getting converted constantly, there's no doubt your defense will be strong. You'll want the Just War bonus so you can attack cities easily; followers producing faith can help you get those Missionaries faster and convert cities to use Just War. Alternatively, you could use the faith and Missionaries to try and ally with city-states which, of course, requires the Piety tree completed as well as Patronage and try a Diplomatic Victory. Will you bring the Dharma and Bureaucracy? Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = When Citizens yield Faith from Social Policy adoption, also earn Food.}} Faith. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Happiness contributes double toward Golden Ages.}} Faith/ Piety (with RtP). |option3name= |option3details=|image = |imagewidth = |imagecaption = }} Culture. * All cities gain +1 Population.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now practicing your archery techniques and following the Driglam namzha. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Sukritact: ''Artwork, Map, Graphics. * ''Janboruta: Artwork. * Tarcisio: Artwork. * RawSasquatch: ''Research. * ''Cliff Martinez: ''Music.''Far Cry 4 OST - Unfamiliar Paths (Track 10) Far Cry 4 OST - The Whisper of My Blade (Track 29) References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Bhutan Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Himalayan Cultures